Christmas is all in the heart
by Aybarra
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de HailDorothy. Sam est de service au SGC la veille de Noël, et se demande où cela a dérapé entre elle et Jack.


**'Christmas Is All In The Heart'**

**Auteur**:**HailDorothy**  
Traducteur : Aybarra  
Catégorie : angst/amitié/humour/romance  
Rating : 13  
Saison : fin de la 8... mais Jacob est vivant.  
Pairing : J/S Duh! (minor Sam & Pete)  
Résumé : Sam est de service au SGC la veille de Noël, et se demande où cela a dérapé entre elle et Jack.

Chansons : Christmas Is All In The Heart © Steven Curtis Chapman ; Passionate Kisses © Mary Chapman Carpenter.

Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. I have written this story for entertainment purposes only and no money whatsoever has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters and situations of this story are the property of said author. HailDorothy © 12/22/04

Note du traducteur : que dire, sinon que j'aime la fic ? Un grand merci à Sam-star, à Bibiche et à Malice pour leur aide.

Si vous lisez l'anglais, le pseudo de l'auteur sur ce site est **HDorothy**.

Attention : quelques références religieuses... si cela vous gêne, ne lisez pas !

Bonne lecture !

---

_« _In a one bedroom apartment on the humble part of town  
_Dans un appartement une pièce d'un quartier modeste de la ville_  
There stands a little Christmas tree, looks a lot like Charlie Brown's  
_Se dresse un petit sapin de Noël, qui ressemble beaucoup à celui de Charlie Brown_  
And underneath there's one little gift for him and one little gift for her  
_Et en-dessous il y a un petit cadeau pour lui et un petit cadeau pour elle_  
After six months on the new job, they're still barely getting by  
_Après six mois dans le nouveau boulot, ils s'en sortent toujours à peine_  
So in the way of decorations, there's nothing there to catch your eye  
_Aussi en guise de décorations, il n'y a rien de tape à l'oeil_  
But both of them would be the first to say  
_Mais ils seraient tous les deux les premiers à dire_  
We're together, we're gonna have the merriest Christmas anyway  
_Nous sommes ensemble, nous allons donc avoir le plus merveilleux des Noël_

Cause Christmas is all in the heart, that's where the feeling starts  
_Parce que Noël est dans tous les coeurs, là où les sentiments naissent_  
And like a fire inside, it touches every part  
_Et comme un feu intérieur, il atteint tout_  
'Cause Christmas is all in the heart  
_Parce que Noël est dans tous les coeurs_  
And even if no white snow falls, that's all right because  
_Et même si aucune neige blanche ne tombe, c'est très bien parce que_  
The joy can still be found, wherever you are  
_La joie peut toujours être trouvée, où que vous soyez_  
'Cause Christmas is all, all in the heart  
_Parce que Noël est dans tous les coeurs_

Two little blonde haired boys with big dreams, tried to sleep but sleep wouldn't come  
_Deux petits garçons blonds avec de grands rêves, essayèrent de dormir mais le sommeil ne viendrait pas._  
We'd be tearing into presents, long before the break of dawn  
_Nous serions en train d'ouvrir les présents, bien avant que l'aube n'arrive_  
With Mom and Dad and cameras making sure we'd never forget that day  
_Avec Maman et Papa et les appareils photo s'assurant que nous n'oublierons jamais ce jour_  
Now I'm the one who's taking pictures, in the middle of the night  
_Maintenant je suis celui qui prend les photos, au milieu de la nuit_  
Of my own blonde headed dreamers that just can't wait until daylight  
_De mes rêveurs aux têtes blondes qui ne pouvaient simplement pas attendre jusqu'à l'aube_

And in my sleepy eyes that spark still glows  
_Et dans mes yeux endormis qui étincelaient encore_  
Well I guess there's just some things a kid never outgrows  
_Eh bien, je suppose qu'il y certaines choses pour lesquelles on n'est jamais trop grand_

No, it's not in the snow that may or may not fall  
_Non, ce n'est pas dans la neige qui peut ou peut ne pas tomber_  
And it's not in the gifts around the tree  
_Et ce n'est pas dans les cadeaux autour du sapin_  
It's in the love heaven gave, the night our Savior came  
_C'est dans l'amour que le ciel donne, la nuit où notre Sauveur arrive_  
And that same love can still be found wherever you are  
_Et ce même amour peut encore être trouvé où que vous soyez_  
'Cause Christmas is all in the heart  
_Parce que Noël est dans tous les coeurs_  
And the joy can still be found, wherever you are  
_Et la joie peut encore être trouvée, où que vous soyez_  
'Cause Christmas is all, all in the heart  
_Parce que Noël est dans tous les coeurs_  
It's all in the heart  
_Il est dans tous les cœurs. »_

---

Snap! Crackle! Pop!

Statiques !

Zut !

Le Colonel Samantha Carter assise dans le bureau du Général O'Neill trifouillait le bouton de réglage du poste radio. La plus grande technologie de l'univers au bout de ses doigts et la pire réception FM parce qu'elle était enterrée sous cette foutue montagne. A mi course, la chanson craqua et puis mourut, comme ses prières pour passer Noël avec l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Les statiques se dissipèrent et les paroles familières réchauffèrent son coeur. Sam aimait cette chanson. De même que le Général. Etrange combien les goûts personnels de son supérieur l'avaient influencée au cours des années et étaient devenus les siens. Prenez l'Opéra par exemple. Ou pas. Elle travaillait encore sur cette préférence acquise. Mais cette chanson, si elle pouvait simplement retrouver cette station de radio. Elle n'aurait jamais dû toucher au réglage du Général mais il faut dire qu'elle n'était pas en train de chercher des chansons de Noël, encore moins le genre religieux. Pire, elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle serait ici... seule, sans lui.

Logiquement, Sam réalisa que si le Colonel Reynolds, le second du Général O'Neill, n'avait pas attrapé la grippe, elle ne serait pas coincée ici. Mais puisque Dixon était plus gradé qu'elle et qu'il avait prévu de passer Noël avec sa famille, ça laissait le numéro 4 de la liste hiérarchique pour dorloter le SGC, c'est-à-dire Sam. Jamais dans ses pires cauchemars n'avait-elle imaginé ce scénario. Le Général ne s'était même pas excusé de la laisser en rade pendant les fêtes.

« Hé, faites-vous une raison, Carter. Après tout, c'est ce que nous faisons, » avait-il dit avec désinvolture après lui avoir donné l'ordre, il y a deux heures, puis était parti d'un pas léger, sifflant une quelconque stupide chanson de Noël. Il ne lui avait même pas demandé si elle avait fait des plans, ce qu'elle n'avait pas fait. Mais là n'était pas la question. Le Général O'Neill n'avait pas demandé ou n'avait pas semblé s'en soucier.

C'était une première.

Et ça faisait mal.

Enormément.

Est-ce que ça pouvait être encore pire ?

Bien sûr, tu peux en être certaine.

Tout d'abord, il y avait eu la mission vers le Pôle Nord. Quatre jours à chasser une rumeur des Tok'ra à propos d'une mine de Naquadah sur la lune recouverte de neige de PX1-873 qui, heureusement, s'était terminée quand le Général avait ordonné que SG1 rentre à la maison à la mi-journée du 23 décembre.

Repoussant une boucle de ses yeux, Sam n'arrivait pas à se rappeler un Noël pire que celui-là. Eh bien, sauf celui après la mort de sa mère. D'un point de vue personnel, cette année avait été remplie de hauts et de bas. Beaucoup plus de bas si elle était honnête.

Sam avait eu un petit ami.

Jack avait eu une petite amie.

Sam avait plaqué son petit ami.

Jack avait plaqué sa petite amie.

Puis rien.

Seulement des sentiments mal menés et de la confusion entre elle et le Général. Cela aurait dû sortir de la pièce, mais de par leur nature têtue, aucun d'eux n'en avait pris note. Savait-il même qu'elle et Pete avaient, d'un commun accord, mis fin à leur liaison de neuf mois ?

Mis à part être un grand manipulateur et d'acheter à Sam une maison sans la consulter, Pete Shanahan n'était pas stupide. Au cours de leur dernière conversation ou dispute, cela dépendait du point de vue, il avait admis qu'il avait remarqué le lien émotionnel qu'elle et Jack partageaient au moment de la surveillance chez Daniel. Pete avait peut-être été blessé, mais il avait vu la façon dont son supérieur avait regardé et agi autour de Sam quand il avait cru que c'était elle qui avait été blessée.

Sam avait rétorqué qu'étant le commandant de SG1 il aurait agi de la même façon avec Daniel et Teal'c. Pete avait grogné et dit que les hommes ont un sixième sens pour ce genre de choses. D'aussi loin que Pete était concerné, Jack l'avait depuis longtemps marquée comme étant sienne. Pete avait dit cela d'un ton vraiment fâché. Sam avait frissonné. Elle avait été insultée et pourtant étrangement transportée de joie. Appartenir à Jack. Wow !

Pete avait continué et partagé la seule conversation qu'il ait eue avec Jack. Un monologue de trente secondes lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés accidentellement, ou pas, dans une épicerie près de sa maison à elle, le week-end après que Sam ait accepté la demande en mariage de Pete.

Jack avait sauté à la gorge de Pete et déclaré à la manière d'O'Neill, « Que Dieu me vienne en aide, Shanahan, si jamais vous blessez Samantha, je vous enverrai en enfer ! » Après cela, Jack était sorti du magasin avec raideur, monté dans son 4x4 et parti.

Pete avait admis qu'il faisait face à une rivalité et qu'il n'avait tout simplement pas compris que c'était une bataille perdue d'avance. Quand il avait demandé à Sam si elle était toujours amoureuse de Jack, elle avait répondu oui et lui avait rendu sa bague. Ils s'étaient séparés en amis, en quelque sorte. Il y avait eu pas mal de portes claquées du côté de Pete. Depuis, Sam ne l'avait dit à personne, pas même à Cassie, laquelle sauterait de joie si elle apprenait la nouvelle. Cassie voulait que Sam soit heureuse, uniquement avec Jack, et l'étudiante ne faisait aucun mystère de cela, ni à l'un ni à l'autre.

Si Sam était honnête, elle avait vu leur rupture venir bien avant que Pete ne la demande en mariage. Elle l'avait su quand Numéro 5 l'avait enlevée et s'était fait passé pour Pete. Avant cela, elle ne s'était jamais imaginée elle-même mariée à Pete, encore moins vivant dans une ferme dans le Wyoming. Le seul homme qu'elle avait espéré voir sortir de cette grange était Jack O'Neill. Sam frissonna à l'horrible souvenir de sa déception et c'est à ce moment là qu'elle avait soupçonné que l'expérience était une illusion. Si Numéro 5 avait creusé plus profondément dans son subconscient, il était plus que probable qu'elle serait toujours piégée dans ce cauchemar. N'est-ce pas ? Numéro 5 avait seulement passé le test du baiser parce que Sam ne s'était jamais donnée la peine de mémoriser les baisers de Pete.

Une série de baisers pleins de désirs, dans un vestiaire huit ans plus tôt, envahirent ses sens par leur texture, goût et odeur. Elle n'avait jamais oublié, enfoncer sa langue à moitié dans la gorge de Jack, ou quand il lui avait retourné la faveur et l'avait couchée brusquement sur le sol avant de la traîner à l'infirmerie. Pendant près d'une minute, non seulement il l'avait embrassée passionnément et férocement, il avait trouvé son point faible et elle avait trouvé son 'arme de poing'(1), verrouillée, chargée et prête à tirer !

La peau de Sam picota et sa gorge se contracta ! Pourquoi se faisait-elle cela à elle-même ?

_'Parce que tu es une scientifique émotionnellement refoulée, Carter, amoureuse d'un pilote émotionnellement refoulé !'_ Sam tressaillit et regarda autour d'elle. Si elle ne se connaissait pas mieux, elle aurait juré que le Général lui avait murmuré cela à l'oreille. Merde, maintenant elle pensait comme lui. Et elle aimait sa façon de penser. Simple. En noir et blanc. Jack O'Neill. Il ne désirait pas grand chose de la vie, seulement son chalet et une canne à pêche. Il donnait toujours plus qu'il ne recevait. Elle se le rappelait chanter, non pas qu'il aurait jamais admis qu'il pouvait tenir une note. Comme tant d'autres choses, il gardait cela bien caché également. Mais la semaine dernière, quand Sam allait frapper à sa porte, elle l'avait entendu et son coeur s'était arrêté. Il avait sa radio allumée et chantait une chanson qui convenait à Jack O'Neill et avait aussi donné à Sam un début d'espoir, surtout lors de ses improvisations. Elle pouvait entendre Jack chanter,

_« Est-ce trop de demander_

_Je veux un lit confortable qui ne me fera pas mal au dos_

_De la nourriture pour me remplir_

_Et des vêtements chauds et tous ces trucs_

_Ne devrais-je pas avoir cela_

_Ne devrais-je pas avoir cela_

_Ne devrais-je pas avoir tout cela, et_

_Des baisers passionnés de 'Sam'_

_Des baisers passionnés, whoa oh oh_

_Des baisers passionnés de vous_

_Est-ce trop de réclamer_

_Je veux une maison pleine 'd'enfants', et un groupe de rock _

_Des stylos qui ne se tarissent pas d'encre_

_Et du temps calme et tranquille pour penser_

_Ne devrais-je pas avoir cela_

_Ne devrais-je pas avoir cela_

_Ne devrais-je pas avoir tout cela, et_

_Des baisers passionnés de 'Sam'_

_Des baisers passionnés, whoa oh oh_

_Des baisers passionnés de vous_

_Est-ce que j'en veux trop_

_Vais-je trop loin de vouloir ce contact que je le crie à la nuit_

_Donne-moi ce que je mérite, parce que c'est mon droit »_

_Ne devrais-je pas avoir cela_

_Ne devrais-je pas avoir cela_

_Ne devrais-je pas avoir tout cela, et_

_Des baisers passionnés de 'Sam'_

_Des baisers passionnés, whoa oh oh_

_Des baisers passionnés de vous_

_Des baisers passionnés de 'Sam'_

_Des baisers passionnés, whoa oh oh_

_Des baisers passionnés de vous »_

Mon Dieu, oh, mon Dieu ! Il avait été en train de chanter son prénom. Des baisers passionnés ! Elle se rappelait de leur baiser sur le Prométhée, celui qu'elle avait fantasmé avoir fantasmé. Cela était-il même possible ? Elle secoua sa tête douloureuse. Depuis, il y avait eu, à chaque réveillon de Noël, un baiser de Jack sous le gui. Et, bien qu'il ne l'eût jamais embrassée à nouveau sur la bouche... D'accord, il y avait eu cette fois-là, quatre ans plus tôt, quand leurs langues s'étaient frôlées au réveillon du Nouvel An. Wow ! Ca avait été un baiser du tonnerre de dieu. Après cela, ils s'étaient souris stupidement pendant les deux semaines suivantes. Sam rougit. Ouais, elle connaissait plus que bien le goût et la sensation de ses lèvres et de sa langue. Que ne donnerait-elle pas pour les sentir à nouveau cette nuit ou demain. Pour toujours !

Hé quoi, elle aurait tout donné pour le voir passer cette porte en flânant et agitant un brin de gui, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. « Je vous avais manqué, Carter ? Hé, je ne vous laisserais jamais en rade sur la base, encore moins sans moi. Après tout, c'est Noël. »

Ouais, que ne donnerait-elle pas. Sam essuya une larme solitaire et continua de réfléchir. Quelque chose qu'elle faisait trop souvent selon son supérieur.

Le fait qu'il lui avait fallu deux semaines pour dire oui à Pete aurait dû lui faire dire non. Mais l'absence d'émotion dans la réponse de Jack l'avait mise en colère et blessée. Il ne lui avait pas dit ce qu'il ressentait, eh bien autrement que de façon énigmatique. Comme si elle pouvait lire son foutu esprit. Il n'avait pas piqué une colère. Ne l'avait pas prise dans ses bras et n'avait pas déclaré son amour éternel.

Simplement dit, « Je ne serais pas là. »

Qu'est-ce que c'était censé vouloir dire ?

Remarquez, c'était Jack O'Neill, sibyllin jusqu'à l'énième degré. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas doué pour s'exprimer. Sam se demanda ce qu'elle avait espéré. Excepté lors du test Zatar'c, le plus grand signe visible qu'elle ait obtenu de lui était quand elle avait fredonné dans l'ascenseur il y a neuf mois. Et le fait qu'elle n'avait égoïstement pas réalisé combien elle l'avait durement blessé avait été leur perte.

_'L'examen rétrospectif est fortement sous estimé, Sam.'_

Elle avait donc, sans conviction, accepté la demande en mariage de Pete. Oh, elle avait fait semblant pendant un temps, mais la vérité était qu'elle n'était pas amoureuse de Pete, du moins pas le genre d'amour qu'elle rêvait ou désirait. Dit simplement, il n'était pas Jack O'Neill. Ca incluait les traits de caractère d'O'Neill qu'elle aimait et ceux qui la rendaient cinglée et dingue. Mince, elle aimait tout de Jack. Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire affirmaient les voeux du mariage et visiblement pour une bonne raison. Ce qui ne signifiait qu'une chose. Elle était totalement, désespérément, follement amoureuse de son supérieur ! Elle voulait qu'il soit son amant, son mari et le père de ses enfants. Sam était limite obsédée par O'Neill.

Pendant ce temps-là, son père récupérait de son expérience proche de la mort et passait Noël avec la famille de Mark à Denver. Daniel rendait visite à de la famille à Washington et Teal'c était avec Ishta, Rya'c, Kar'yn et Bra'tac. Cassie, bénie soit-elle, était en ville chez Sam et prévoyait de passer la voir demain avec les cadeaux de Noël. Au moins, il y avait quelque chose à attendre avec impatience.

Sam retourna au seul problème qui la rendait maussade. Le Général O'Neill était parti à son chalet pour les vacances, lui laissant la gestion du SGC. C'était la première fois. De toutes les années où elle avait servi avec lui sous le commandement de Hammond, ils avaient toujours réussi à être ensemble à Noël, que ce soit coincés off-world, ou en étant de service au SGC. En fait, c'était la première fois que SG1 n'était pas ensemble pour les vacances. Remarquez, à quoi s'était-elle attendue après s'être fiancée ? Quoi que ce soit qu'elle et Jack avaient eu d'intime autrefois était maintenant rien de plus que de l'amitié. Elle devrait être reconnaissante qu'ils aient cela, non ?

« Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose avant que je ne parte, Colonel ? » Walter passa sa tête grisonnante, atteinte de calvitie, dans le bureau de Jack et lui sourit chaleureusement.

« Merci, Walter, ça ira. Passez un joyeux Noël avec votre famille et dites bonjour à Louise pour moi. » Sam se leva, marcha vers le sergent et lui tapota la manche de son manteau de laine.

« Je le ferai, Colonel. Mais n'hésitez pas si vous avez besoin de moi pour quoi que ce soit-- »

« Hé, ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai votre numéro. Au moindre signe d'un Goa'uld en Père Noël et vous serez appelé. » Elle lui fit un grand sourire et le serra dans ses bras et l'envoya chez lui. Chez lui. Pour Noël, avec ceux qu'il aimait.

_« Et même si la neige blanche ne tombe pas, tout est bien car_

_La joie peut encore être trouvée, où que vous soyez_

_Car Noël est dans le coeur... »_

Chantonnant, Sam se mordit sa lèvre et refoula une larme. Bon sang, elle détestait quand elle devenait émotive, surtout en service. _'Ressaisis-toi ! Sois positive !' _Sam se retourna et fit des yeux le tour du bureau du Général. « Parce que Noël est dans tous les coeurs, où que vous soyez... » _'Au moins je suis entourée de ses affaires. C'est quelque chose, non ?'_

Des photos du SGC, du personnel, des équipes, d'amis et de la famille, décoraient les murs, y compris des photos de Jack avec Charlie. Le fait qu'il n'y avait aucune photo de Sara montrait qu'il avait surmonté le divorce. Autrefois cela aurait fait son bonheur. Plus maintenant. Parce qu'assez étrangement, mises à part deux de SG1, et deux de Jack, Teal'c et Daniel pendant les congés, il n'y avait pas une seule d'elle et de Jack seuls. Pire, elle savait que de telles photos existaient. Elle avait su que la photo que Janet avait prise d'eux dans le parc il y a trois ans avait été encadrée sur la porte de son ancien casier.

Ils avaient été un couple à cette époque, indéniablement, au moins pour l'un et pour l'autre. Jack et Sam avaient fait un bras de fer sur une table de pique-nique. Sam avait gagné, mais elle l'avait soupçonné de l'avoir laissée gagner et elle avait commencé à le chatouiller pour le faire avouer. Une chose avait conduit à une autre et quand Jack avait embrassé Sam, Janet avait pris la photo.

Sam retraça d'un doigt tremblant ses lèvres, se souvenant de la délicieuse moiteur de leur bref mais étourdissant baiser. Sam avait sa photo dans un tiroir quelque part. Elle se demanda si celle de Jack était toujours dans son casier. Probablement pas. Jack O'Neill avait tourné la page.

_'Et tu le devrais aussi, Sam. Il n'a montré absolument aucun signe qu'il te veut encore. Et pourquoi le devrait-il ?'_

Reportant son attention sur son bureau, Sam se concentra sur l'immédiat. Le Jack, autrefois reclus, avait personnalisé la petite pièce grise bien plus que ne l'avait jamais fait oncle George. Peut-être parce que cette pièce était davantage chez lui que sa maison ou son chalet. Après tout, le Général passait plus de temps ici qu'en dehors de la montagne. Malheureusement, depuis qu'il avait pris le poste, cela avait commencé à l'épuiser physiquement.

Elle était depuis longtemps habituée à ses cheveux argentés, elle les préférait ainsi pour être franche. Et pendant des années, son visage maigre et rude avait réussi à rester jeune. Jack paraissait maintenant son âge et elle supposait que c'était dû au stress de diriger le SGC. Le feu malicieux qui toujours illuminait ses yeux couleur chocolat n'avait plus été visible depuis des mois. Il est vrai qu'il n'avait plus la dépense physique des missions off-world qui avaient été son moyen de relâcher le stress par le passé. Pourtant elle savait qu'il faisait des exercices physiques chaque jour au gymnase, de la boxe, des tours de pistes pendant l'entraînement des cadets.

En dépit de sa déception que Jack fût allé au chalet pour Noël, Sam s'avouait qu'il méritait de souffler. C'étaient les premières vacances qu'il prenait depuis qu'il avait accepté le poste en tant que commandant de la base. Assez ironique qu'après toutes ces années, elle se languissait des nombreuses occasions où il lui avait demandé de l'accompagner. Elle avait toujours espéré, présumé même, qu'à une de ces occasions elle serait capable de dire ce qu'elle avait voulu depuis la première fois qu'il lui avait fait cette offre. Oui !

Décidant d'aller faire un tour au mess pour du café et du gâteau, Sam chargea ses bras de classeurs, éteignit les lumières du bureau et entra dans la salle de briefing. Elle fit une pause pour regarder la salle d'embarquement à travers la fenêtre d'observation. Elle était vide. Non pas qu'il devrait y avoir de l'activité la veille de Noël, mais contrairement aux humains, les Goa'uld ne respectaient pas les congés religieux terriens. La porte pouvait s'activer à tout moment pour n'importe quelle raison. Incluant une invasion Goa'uld ou bien, pire, des Wraith !

Jack était parti en s'assurant qu'excepté un personnel minimal sur le site Alpha, toutes les équipes SG soient à la maison et ceux consignés à la base étaient invités à amener leurs familles pour le repas de Noël demain. Sam avait su depuis longtemps que sous son extérieur bourru battait le coeur d'un homme merveilleusement prévenant. Ce grand nounours aurait pu être celui de Sam. Trop dommage qu'elle n'avait pas vu plus tôt combien il l'avait aimée.

Les larmes qui menaçaient se libérèrent.

_'Qui essaies-tu de tromper, Carter ? Tu l'as toujours su. Tu n'as simplement pas pu attendre, contrairement à lui. Jack O'Neill est allé en enfer et en est revenu pour toi plus d'une fois, et pas juste parce que tu étais un membre de son équipe, mais parce qu'il était amoureux de toi. Il a même pris un symbiote Tok'ra pour toi et a presque péri aux mains vindicatives de Ba'al.'_

Grognant bruyamment, Sam essaya de forcer ses pensées à s'écarter de 'cet homme'. Il lui manquait désespérément, lui et ce qu'ils auraient pu avoir, si elle n'avait pas été si impatiente. _'Ouais, la patience est une vertu, Sam. Et tu en étais à bout. Et maintenant qu'as-tu obtenu ? Nada !'_ Sam renifla et, saisissant un mouchoir, se moucha, puis resserra dans ses bras les dossiers sur sa poitrine.

_'Tu mérites d'être seule à Noël, Carter. Tu mérites d'avoir perdu le seul homme qui t'aurait rendue heureuse. Alors accepte-le !'_

Du bruit provenant du bureau sombre de Jack fit tourner Sam sur ses talons. Posant les dossiers, elle se rua calmement vers la porte ouverte mais pas avant de se saisir de son zat de l'étui accroché à sa jambe. Une précaution que le Général avait imposée depuis la visite de Ba'al. Franchissant l'embrasure de la porte, elle visa la silhouette unique près de la desserte de Jack.

« Les mains au-dessus de votre tête et retournez-vous lentement ! » cria-t-elle de sa voix la plus sévère.

« Nom de Dieu, Carter ! Vous essayez de me donner une crise cardiaque ? »

« Mon Général ? » Sam actionna l'interrupteur. La lumière illumina la pièce. Elle cligna ses yeux de confusion comme Jack lui faisait face, ses mains en l'air serrant un objet en cellophane rouge. Elle nota également deux verres à moitié remplis sur la desserte.

« Etes-vous cinglé, monsieur ? » Elle se renfrogna alors que l'adrénaline se retirait de ses veines.

« Est-ce là une question de pure forme ? » Il fronça les sourcils et fourra l'objet dans sa poche arrière.

« Que faites-vous ici ? » Sam désarma le zat et le rangea dans son étui et relâcha un soupir audible.

Jack se saisit des verres et avança tranquillement vers elle, portant un treillis vert forêt et un pull en laine noire qui moulait son torse ferme, les manches moulant sur ses avant bras. « Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, le blizzard du siècle fait rage sur Colorado Springs. » Il leva légèrement sa tête vers le plafond et le pli entre ses sourcils s'accentua.

Erreur numéro un, nota Sam, il avait évité de la regarder dans les yeux.

« Aucune raison de le remarquer. » Elle accepta le petit verre rempli de whisky. Dieu, il était sexy ! Son thermostat interne augmenta de quelques degrés.

« Ah ! Oui. Eh bien, j'ai décidé de rester en ville jusqu'à ce que Dieu ait fini d'éternuer. » Il se balançait sur ses talons.

« Et vous êtes ici, _pourquoi ?_ » Elle ne put empêcher d'accentuer chaque mot. Sam était à la fois transportée de joie de le voir et fâchée. Qu'est-ce qu'il manigançait ?

« Jamais parti de la montagne, voilà _pourquoi_. Les routes sont verglacées, » plaisanta-t-il en lui tendant le verre et il rit nerveusement.

Erreur numéro deux. Rire feint. Connaître aussi bien quelqu'un avait ses avantages.

« Oh. » Elle s'appuya sur le montant de la porte puis regarda avec ambivalence le liquide ambré dans sa main. « Merci, monsieur. Mais je suis en service. »

« Et votre problème serait ? » défia-t-il alors qu'il souriait, ses lèvres sur le bord du verre, puis le baissa en fronçant.

« Je, hum... » Elle jeta un coup d'oeil autour d'elle. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils n'avaient jamais fauché auparavant un petit verre d'alcool de la desserte de Hammond. C'est juste que, eh bien, c'était le bureau de Jack maintenant et les choses étaient différentes entre eux.

« C'est un ordre, Colonel, » dit-il de son ton de commandant alors que ses yeux visaient les siens et qu'il fourrait une main agitée dans sa poche.

« A vos ordres, mon Général. » Sam acquiesça.

« J'espère que vous obtiendrez tout ce que vous désirez pour Noël, Sam. » Jack sourit.

« Vous aussi, monsieur. » Sam baissa les yeux, priant pour ce qui était probablement impossible, même pour Dieu.

« Merci. Maintenant voici pour un Noël joyeux et béni. Cul sec ! » Il fit un clin d'œil et trinqua son verre avec le sien.

Sam hocha la tête et l'imita. La liqueur brûla sa gorge sur le chemin vers son estomac vide. Sam posa son verre à côté du sien et réalisa que ses mains tremblaient. _'Pas très professionnel, Carter.'_ Elle espéra qu'il ne l'avait pas remarqué. Quand elle leva les yeux, elle le trouva en train de l'observer. Ce n'était pas le regard de son supérieur ni de son ami. Son coeur bondit dans sa poitrine. Elle ne s'attendait pas à rencontrer cette expression chaude et intime qu'elle chérissait toujours. Sam réalisa instinctivement que Kerry n'avait jamais été la destinataire de ce regard. Seules Sara et Sam l'avaient été. C'était le regard que Jack donnait généreusement à peu de personnes. Aux petits enfants et aux femmes qu'il aimait plus que sa vie.

Dieu, ce regard brun la balayant, la caressant avec l'intensité de son amour lui avait manqué. Quand était-ce la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu et senti ce regard passionné ? Oh, oui, quand elle s'était réveillée dans l'infirmerie avec une sale commotion après l'incident sur le Prométhée et aussi quand il l'avait retrouvée en vie sur le site Alpha après qu'il ait posé son bras autour d'elle. Après tout ce temps, pourquoi ici et pourquoi maintenant ?

Jack sentit apparemment son malaise et la lumière dans son cœur s'évanouit aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Le mur de protection de Sam montrait son hideux visage. Elle avait besoin d'avoir des gens autour d'elle, même si c'était le chef et ses assistants au mess.

« J'allais chercher du café, intéressé de me suivre ? » dit-elle d'une voix rauque, faisant un geste derrière elle.

« Je ne sais pas. » Il se frotta l'arrière de son cou et la regarda prudemment. « Uniquement si je suis désiré. »

_'Désiré ? Plus que vous ne le saurez jamais !_' « Bien sûr. Toujours, monsieur. »

« Bon à savoir. » Jack reposa son verre vide, et s'avança et ramena son regard vers elle. Son sourire réapparut et ses yeux d'un brun sombre cherchèrent les siens pendant longtemps, et alors il le remarqua, enfin.

« Hum, pas de bague de fiançailles ? » Il leva la main gauche de Sam et son sourcil portant la cicatrice s'éleva davantage.

« Non. »

« Alors ? » Sa bouche eut un petit sourire cynique à la O'Neill.

« Alors. » Elle lui rendit son sourire, espérant, priant, qu'il lise en elle.

« C'est fini ? »

« Oui. »

« Ah. » Ses mains s'agitèrent et ses beaux traits se tordirent de cette manière enfantine qui la désarmait toujours. « Alors nous disions fiiini— comme terminé, affaire réglée, fichu, aucune chance de réconciliation avec Pete, fini ? »

« Absolument. » Elle sourit, retenant ses larmes. _'S'il vous plait, Dieu, s'il vous plait, faites qu'il m'aime encore.'_

« Je vois. » Il s'appuya sur le montant de la porte, exhala, ferma les yeux, et ne sembla plus respirer.

« Monsieur ? » Inquiète, Sam caressa son avant bras, savourant la sensation.

Il sursauta à son contact.

« Il était sacrément temps, Carter. » Jack aspira brièvement et jeta un œil là où elle le tenait. Il recouvrit sa main et la serra gentiment avant de la relâcher. « Je crois que je me joindrai à vous pour le café, alors. » Il lui sourit à son tour.

« Et le gâteau au chocolat. »

« Cool. »

« J'en suis heureuse, monsieur. »

« Pour l'amour du ciel, c'est Noël, Sam. » Il fit signe à l'horloge sur le mur qui marquait minuit. « Pour une journée, épargnez-moi le protocole et merde au règlement ! »

« D'accord, Jack, » dit-elle d'une voix étranglée alors qu'il tendait sa main vers sa poche arrière. Elle entendit le froissement de la cellophane avant qu'il n'agite quelque chose entre eux.

« Du gui ? » Sam gloussa lorsqu'elle reconnut les feuilles vertes et les baies rouges.

« Hé, c'est une tradition de SG1, Sam. Une fois par an, malgré le règlement, j'ai le droit de vous embrasser. »

« Mais jamais à la base. » Elle jeta un regard autour d'elle nerveusement.

« Sam ? » Il prononça son nom d'une voix traînante.

« Eh bien, nous ne voudrions pas déroger aux traditions de SG1. » Elle sentit un énorme sourire fendre son visage.

« Excellent. » Il passa son bras gauche autour de sa taille et l'attira contre lui en tenant toujours le gui.

« Caméra ? » Elle se raidit, ses deux mains contre la poitrine de Jack. Elle pouvait sentir le battement rapide de son coeur et sut que le sien n'était pas plus calme.

« Eteinte. De même que le son. »

« Plutôt sûr de vous. »

« A peine. Mais je suis à vous. » Il lui fit un grand sourire, creusant ses fossettes près de ses lèvres tentantes. « Et je ne vous demanderais jamais de choisir entre moi et votre carrière, Samantha Jean Carter. »

Les yeux de Sam s'arrondirent à sa remarque et un halètement réchauffa ses lèvres. Tout lui revint alors qu'elle se rappelait son hallucination et ce qu'il avait dit alors. Maintenant elle réalisait qu'elle avait mal interprété toute cette conversation. Il l'avait aimée suffisamment pour la laisser partir !

Sa voix trembla d'une vive émotion. « Oui. Vous êtes à moi. Vous l'avez toujours été. »

Ses yeux bruns chatoyèrent et se baissèrent sur sa main et Sam refoula une larme de joie. « Chouette. » La taquinant, il effleura délicatement de sa bouche son menton, ses joues, son nez, puis glissa vers l'arche de son cou.

« Jack ! » murmura-t-elle de frustration.

« Quo-- ? » gémit-il et recula. Ses fossettes se creusèrent et ses sourcils dansèrent au-dessus de ses yeux.

« Vous allez m'embrasser ou me faire mariner ? »

« Je réfléchissais, » murmura-t-il et la serra contre son torse musclé. « C'est juste que j'ai attendu et rêvé de cela très longtemps, Samantha. » Son souffle doux caressa son visage. Il sentait la menthe, le chocolat noir et le whisky.

« Moi aussi. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Donc c'est plus qu'un supérieur profitant de son Colonel sous le gui ? »

« Dieu que oui, je l'espère bien ! » Elle lissa de ses doigts ses cheveux naturellement indisciplinés. Il fallait qu'elle le dise d'abord. Il le méritait tellement et davantage. « Je suis amoureuse de vous, Jack O'Neill, je l'ai été depuis l'instant où j'ai posé mes yeux sur vous. S'il vous plait, pardonnez-moi d'avoir été une telle-- »

« Chhuuuut ! » Il pressa le bout de ses doigts calleux sur ses lèvres entrouvertes. Ses yeux chocolat chatoyèrent et elle crut y voir des larmes. « Tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu était que vous soyez heureuse, Sam. Même avec quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Mais je ne veux être avec personne d'autre que vous, Jack. »

« Et je n'ai cessé de prier qu'un jour vous le réalisiez. »

« Vous avez prié ? »

« Oui. Beaucoup. Je suis arrivé en accord avec une chose, Carter. Il y a des centaines de faux dieux, mais il n'y a qu'un seul vrai Créateur et Il a mon soutien. »

« J'ai prié aussi, Jack. » Sam rougit étant donné que ce n'était pas un sujet dont ils discutaient souvent. « J'ai prié Dieu pour que vous m'aimiez encore. »

« Eh bien, je vous aime. » Il caressa son dos et sa taille.

« Et vous êtes le seul homme que j'ai jamais aimé, vous savez ? »

« Oui, je sais, » dit-il de ce même ton qu'il avait usé sur le vaisseau l'année dernière avant de devenir un Ancien.

« J'ai été tellement stupide ! »

« Oui, vous l'avez été. » Il rit doucement et se pencha pour embrasser les larmes marquant ses joues.

« Pourquoi ne me l'avez vous pas dit, Jack, ce jour-là dans l'ascenseur ? »

La douleur dansa dans ses yeux et sa bouche ferme s'entrouvrit puis se referma avant qu'il ne réponde. « Parce que, étant donné notre situation professionnelle, je ne le pouvais pas. De plus, je pensais que vous saviez que je vous aimais. Mais j'ai réalisé que vous aviez besoin de plus que je ne pouvais vous donner à ce moment-là. Vous méritiez plus, Sam. »

« Le cap des sept ans, » murmura Sam.

« Quoi ? »

« C'est ainsi que Daniel a appelé ça. Ca arrive plus avec les hommes qu'avec les femmes. Je suppose que j'étais l'exception. »

« Cessez de vous blâmez, Sam. » Il entremêla ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

Elle hocha la tête, posée contre sa poitrine, faiblement.

« Hé, vous rappelez-vous la première fois que nous avons passé la porte ensemble ? »

« Oui. Vous m'aviez poussée, » grommela-t-elle.

« C'est parce que vous m'agaciez tellement que j'avais envie de vous embrasser, idiote, là devant Hammon et Samuels ! Sam, quand j'avais dit, 'Oh, je vous adore déjà, Capitaine,' je le pensais. En moins de quelques heures j'étais fou de vous, femme, complètement. »

Elle ouvrit la bouche mais il la réduisit au silence d'un baiser doux, exigent, et époustouflant. Quand sa langue poussa doucement ses lèvres, Sam lui permit l'accès immédiatement. De par leur nature compétitive, deux langues luttèrent pour dominer. Capitulant, des papillons dansant dans son ventre, suivis de chair de poule, une douleur vive et indéniable agrippa sa féminité. Peter ne lui avait jamais donné de papillons, encore moins n'avait eu ce goût de whisky mêlé de chocolat et de menthe. Sam abdiqua devant la bouche douce de Jack qui était devenue pour elle une drogue.

Ses mains talentueuses se baladèrent le long de son corps, la serrant plus près et la poussant dans une danse aussi vieille que le monde. Les doigts de Sam caressèrent ses cheveux indisciplinés puis se pressèrent sur son cuir chevelu, tandis que la fièvre qu'il avait allumée devenait un brasier. Avant que leur baiser et leurs caresses n'aillent plus loin, Jack recula brusquement et la fixa, essoufflé. Ses yeux bruns brillaient d'un feu éclatant. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle ne l'y avait pas vu. En était-elle responsable ?

« Wow ! » dit-il d'une voix cassée.

« Vous pouvez le redire. » Elle s'appuya contre le montant de la porte pour la supporter et reprendre son souffle.

« Wow ! » Il lui fit un grand sourire, accentuant ses fossettes le long de sa bouche si tentante. Elle aimait ces fossettes, le sillon sur son menton et la cicatrice au-dessus de son œil gauche. Elle aimait Jack O'Neill.

« Et maintenant, monsieur ? »

« Monsieur, » souffla-t-il et son sourire enfantin s'évanouit. Sam se rappela brièvement le temps qu'ils avaient passé en tant que Jona et Therra et la douleur qu'ils avaient éprouvée après avoir retrouvé leurs mémoires.

« Je suis désolée, Jack. » Elle les désigna. « Mais vous êtes toujours mon supérieur direct et je suis toujours votre-- »

« Oui, je sais. Et faites-moi confiance et croyez-moi quand je dis que ça va marcher, chérie, et bientôt. »

« Mais comment ? »

« Je vais démissionner, Sam, et revenir en tant que consultant civil, ce qui veut dire que je choisirai mes heures et que je pourrai accompagner les équipes dans les missions off-world. »

La respiration de Sam se bloqua dans sa gorge. « Jack ! Etes-vous sûr que c'est ce que vous voulez ? »

« Oui. Je ne suis pas fait pour être le commandant de la base. Je suis un officier de terrain, Sam. C'est là où je me sens chez moi. Sans avoir à m'occuper de paperasse qui n'en finit pas. Pour être honnête, le boulot est en train de me tuer. La goutte qui a fait déborder le vase est venue lorsque je devais décider si j'allais faire exploser, ou non, le Prométhée avec SG1 à bord. La pensée de vous perdre, Sam, prendre cette décision fatale... » Il frissonna et regarda quelque chose au-delà de son épaule. La douleur atroce que masquaient ses traits rudes et tannés fut un choc pour elle. Elle n'avait aucune idée qu'il avait été si malheureux.

« Dieu, je suis tellement désolée, Jack ! Je n'aurais jamais dû vous inciter à accepter ce poste. » Elle caressa sa nuque en suivant la cicatrice que le symbiote Goa'uld avait laissée lorsqu'il était entré en lui six ans auparavant.

« Hé, personne ne m'y a forcé. Je pensais que c'était une bonne chose à ce moment-là. J'avais tort et je ne suis pas tellement fier de l'admettre. Dans soixante jours je serai un civil. Vous pensez que vous pourrez attendre ? » Il leva un sourcil interrogateur.

« Vous pouvez en être sûr. » Elle embrassa la fossette de son menton.

« Cool. » Il l'attira dans ses bras et caressa sa joue avec le dos de sa main. « De plus, j'adorerais être papa poule et le SGC a la meilleure des crèches. Donc, les jours où nous sommes off-world, nous pourrons y mettre les enfants avant aller sur une quelconque planète inexplorée au bord de la nébuleuse du Crabe. »

« Papa poule ! Des enfants ! » Sam enfouit sa tête dans son cou. « N'avez-vous pas oublié quelques détails importants tels que demande en mariage et mariage ? »

« Zut, des détails, » railla-t-il. « Je n'oublie rien, Carter. Je veux seulement m'assurer que nous sommes sur la même longueur d'onde. »

« Oh, nous le sommes, mon Général. Et vous êtes vraiment fantastique ! » Sam eut un petit sourire satisfait.

« Oui, oui, je le suis. » Il l'embrassa sur le nez.

« Humm, Jack ? » soupira-t-elle comme les lèvres de Jack parcouraient sa joue vers son menton et au-delà. « A propos du blizzard ? »

« Heu, umm ? » Il chatouilla ses côtes et elle essaya de retenir l'éclat de rire qui montait dans sa gorge.

« J'avais allumé la radio et entendu la mé-- »

« Hé, vous n'avez pas trifouillé avec ma station, n'est-ce pas ? » Il s'écarta, fronça les sourcils et s'approcha de sa desserte.

« Eh bien, un peu. Mais là n'est pas la question ! » Ses mains sur les hanches, elle jetait des regards noirs à son expression penaude et put voir son teint se colorer. Enfin, pris sur le fait !

« C'est à moi, » lança-t-il pour détourner son attention. « Avez-vous la moindre idée de la difficulté d'obtenir une bonne réception ici bas ? Je veux dire, nous avons le câble et pourtant pour avoir une station FM correctement, il faut faire un pacte avec le diable. »

Sam était juste derrière lui pendant qu'il traficotait le bouton de réglage.

Statique.

Encore plus de statique.

Bruit.

Voix, puis—

_« Et jusqu'à maintenant, ça a été une belle nuit de Noël étoilée, mes amis. Seule une légère touche de gelée est attendue pour embellir nos gazons aux petites heures du matin. Et maintenant, voici Steven Curtis Chapman avec sa ballade de Noël, _'Noël est dans le coeur.'_ »_

« Oups ! » dit Jack la gorge serrée et se retourna pour faire face à la femme qu'il aimait. « Je, hum, suppose que la tempête est passée. » Il grimaça et commença à reculer vers la porte. Vite. « Gâteau et café-- » dit-il en faisant des signes de ses mains.

« Nah ! Je ne pense pas, mon Général. » Sam fut sur lui en un battement de coeur, s'emparant de son bras et le retournant en un mouvement. « J'aurais dû le savoir ! J'ai prié pour que vous ne me laissiez pas ici. Seule. »

« Jamais, Sam. » Ses lèvres se relevèrent en un petit sourire effronté. « J'ai seulement dit cela pour vous mettre au supplice. Ce qui était puéril de ma part. » Il jouait avec ses cheveux.

« Ce que j'aurais dû savoir, sachant combien vous pouvez l'être. »

« Ow ! » Jack flancha. « Ca fait mal. »

« J'en doute. » Sam rit doucement.

« Sam, je ne pourrais passer Noël sans vous. Jamais. » Il était dans l'espace de Sam à présent. Elle aimait quand il l'enveloppait dans ses bras solides et elle se blottit contre son cou.

« Pareil pour moi. » Elle ramassa le gui mais il le lui prit et le jeta dans la poubelle.

« Plus besoin de ça, » murmura-t-il doucement. « Plus maintenant que Dieu m'a donné ce que je désirais le plus pour Noël. Vous. Je jure que mon coeur va exploser comme le C4 sur un vaisseau mère Goa'uld. »

« Mon dieu ! Vous êtes vraiment un romantique, Jack O'Neill. » Sam se demanda combien de femmes avaient jamais entendu cette phrase poétique. Aucune.

« Et comment ! » Jack eut un grand sourire, prit délicatement son visage avec ses mains et inclina sa tête vers la sienne.

Sam fixa les yeux chocolat qui avaient emprisonné et caché une flamme qui à présent chatoyaient de mille feux pour elle. Elle aimait cet homme au-delà des mots.

« Sam, avant que Reynolds ne tombe malade, j'avais l'intention de vous demander quelque chose. » Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Oui ? » se hasarda-t-elle avec prudence.

« Voulez-vous aller faire de la pêche sous la glace, Carter ? »

« Mon dieu ! Oui ! »

Les yeux bruns de Jack s'agrandirent et sa bouche s'ouvrit. Il avait l'expression d'un animal pris sous les phares d'une voiture.

Sam lui fit un grand sourire.

« Excusez-moi ? Venez-vous de dire _'oui'_ à une proposition de huit ans ? »

« Oui. J'adorerais aller pêcher avec vous. »

« Super. » Il relâcha un soupir et lui sourit en retour. « Samantha ? »

« Hum ? » Elle s'entendit à peine comme le sang pulsait et résonnait à ses tempes, et qu'un feu brûlait profondément en elle, enflammant chaque partie de son corps, de son esprit, de son âme et de son coeur. _'Merci, à vous, Seigneur Jésus, et Joyeux Anniversaire.'_

« Joyeux Noël, » dit Jack contre les lèvres chaudes et accueillantes de Sam.

« Joyeux Noël, Jack. »

Et il l'embrassa.

Pour toujours !

Snap! Crackle! Pop!

_« Parce que Noël est dans tous les coeurs, c'est là où les sentiments naissent_

_Et comme un feu intérieur, il atteint partout_

_Parce que Noël est dans tous les coeurs_

_Et même si aucune neige blanche ne tombe, c'est très bien parce que_

_La joie peut encore être trouvée, où que vous soyez_

_Parce que Noël est dans tous les coeurs. »_

Le commencement...

---

_(1) : 'arme de poing' se réfère bien sûr au dialogue de l'épisode « Solitude » (saison 1) quand Sam et Jack sont coincés dans l'Antarctique._

---

_Note__ : mauvais timing, je sais, pardon. J'espère quand même que vous avez aimé._


End file.
